Ike is a Handsome Man
by suburbs
Summary: Camp Rock Shuffle - ten drabbles 9 songs and one chapter title from an audio book .


_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of the songs referenced, or Partly Cloudy Patriot._

_Author's Note: DramaticStarlet challenged me to try something new (since, let's be honest, all my stories are pretty much the same). The problem is if I had different ideas, I would have used them. So I tried a shuffle. I learned that it is very difficult to do the shuffle when you have a lot of audio books on your Zune. I skipped all of the audio books except one - the title of one chapter that came up was too good to ignore._

Ike Was A Handsome Man – Partly Cloudy Patriot by Sarah Vowell

Caitlyn and Mitchie sat quietly in Mitchie's room studying for their American history test. Caitlyn stared at a black and white photo in her textbook before murmuring to herself, "There's something about a man in uniform."

Mitchie looked up in surprise, "What did you say?"

Caitlyn blushed a little before repeating her comment. Mitchie smirked at her friend, "And what brought on this realization?"

Caitlyn held up her textbook and showed Mitchie a photo of Dwight Eisenhower in full military uniform. Mitchie burst out laughing.

"What?" Caitlyn said defensively. "Ike was a handsome man."

Tears rolled down Mitchie's face as she continued to laugh. She finally gasped out, "I can't wait to tell Nate about his competition."

Do I Love You – Cole Porter/Aztec Camera

Mitchie sat on the edge of the dock waiting for Shane to arrive for their canoe ride. She was nervous about facing him now that the glow of Final Jam had worn off. She was hoping that he would forgive her so they could start over. She heard footsteps approaching behind her. He sat next to her and grinned, "You ready for that canoe ride?"

Mitchie looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you want to go with me?"

Shane nodded, and she pressed him further, "Why?"

He reached out and took her hand, "Because somewhere during this crazy summer I fell in love."

Today is the Day – Lincoln Brewster

"Come on Jason," Caitlyn said as she pulled the guitarist into the large sanctuary. "I promise you'll love it."

Jason whined, "Why did I have to get up so early? I don't wanna go to church; I wanna sleep. Why didn't you make Shane and Nate come?"

Caitlyn pouted, "Don't you trust me?" Jason nodded and followed her over to the bleachers. "Jason, just give it a try. We can leave if you hate it."

Jason sighed and sat next to her on the bench. All of a sudden a man with a mohawk came on stage and began to play. Lights flashed and smoke filled the stage as the band began to play. Soon the entire room was singing and clapping. Jason turned to Caitlyn in awe. "They're really good. The guitarist is awesome."

She grinned back at him. "Told you."

We Are Family – Sister Sledge

Jason looked around the tour bus at his friends and grinned happily. "I love you guys. If I could pick my family, I would pick all of you."

Nate and Shane groaned. They were used to Jason making sappy comments, and they were usually followed by an equally annoying group hug. Mitchie and Caitlyn on the other hand thought it was adorable. They looked at each other and headed towards Jason. They sat down on either side of him and leaned into him. "We love you too, Jason." They both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nate and Shane both frowned at the sight of the girls snuggled next to their bandmate.

"I totally agree with Jason," Nate quickly announced. Shane followed, "Me too. Lots of love."

Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed. "Nice try guys," Caitlyn said as she and Mitchie rested their heads on Jason's shoulders.

Missing You – Alison Krause

"Mitchie, this is ridiculous," Caitlyn cried. "Why can't you just admit that you miss the guy and call him?"

"I don't miss him," Mitchie snapped back. She tried to lie to herself and say that everything was fine, but it didn't seem to make it true. She missed him so much it hurt.

Caitlyn sighed. "Whatever you say." She was tired of arguing with her friend. She walked out of the room and dialed Nate. "Hey, babe. How are you?"

"Sick of dealing with Shane. He misses her but is too stubborn to just give in and call her."

"I know," Caitlyn said. "Mitchie is the same way. Why can't they just admit they were both wrong and apologize?"

"Caitlyn," Mitchie called. Caitlyn grimaced before saying, "I've got to go. Promise me we'll never be this stupid."

"Promise. Love you."

You Were Mine – Dixie Chicks

Mitchie hadn't known it was possible for anything to hurt this much. She was curled up on their bed, trying to process the fact that her husband of seven years, the father of her children, had left her for another woman. From the bed she could see their wedding picture. They looked so in love, and that day she thought they would last forever.

She finally sat up on the bed and gathered herself together. She had been putting off telling the kids. They thought that Shane was on tour and would be back home soon. She had no idea how to tell them that their dad had walked away from their family for a dancer from one of his music videos.

She picked up a picture of the four of them together, remembering a happier time when he was hers. Wiping away a tear, she put the picture in her dresser drawer and went to get the kids ready for school. Because life went on.

SOS – Jonas Brothers

"You won't believe what she did," Nate announced to Caitlyn. She held the phone to her ear waiting for him to continue. "You know how I planned that special dinner for her? She showed up with a bunch of her friends, ran up a huge bill and left without me."

Caitlyn had been listening to him complain about his girlfriend for months now, and she had finally had it. "What did you expect, Nate?" She snapped. "You're dating a shallow narcissist."

Nate gasped. "What?"

"If you want a real relationship, maybe you should try dating a real person." After making that announcement, Caitlyn hung up. Nate stared down at the phone, unsure of what had just happened.

Take That Look Off Your Face – Andrew Lloyd Webber

Caitlyn sat across the table from Tess, unsure why the blonde had invited her for coffee.

"So I saw Nate yesterday," Tess announced casually. She carefully watched Caitlyn's face to see her reaction. She knew that Nate was supposed to be in San Francisco for a photo shoot, but Tess had seen him having lunch with some exotic beauty in LA the day before.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, "You must be mistaken Tess. Nate is in SF."

"Really," Tess said innocently. "Because I am pretty sure it was him."

Caitlyn watched the other woman, who was so obviously enjoying the idea of delivering the news that Caitlyn's husband was cheating. Something inside her just snapped, "You know what Tess, you're a bitch! I bet you couldn't wait to come here and tell me that. Did you even sleep last night, or were you up imagining my pain? But guess what – I already knew. Have known for months now."

If I Only Had a Brain – Wizard of Oz

Jason sat looking out at the rain. He was so tired of not getting things everyone else seemed to understand. He tried to be cheerful and laugh it off, but no one could be happy all the time.

"Hey Jase," he heard Caitlyn say. "What's wrong?"

He hadn't meant to tell anyone, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm sick of being the dumb one. I just wish I could be smart like Nate or Shane."

Caitlyn responded immediately, "Don't ever say anything like that about yourself," she said firmly. "You are an amazing guy. Why on earth would you want to be like anyone else?"

Jason muttered something that Caitlyn couldn't hear. She sat down next to him, trying to get him to look her in the eye. "What did you say?"

"So I would deserve you," he whispered. She gasped before saying gently, "You don't have to change anything for that."

He looked up in surprise as she leaned in to kiss him.

You Can't Get a Man with a Gun – Annie Get Your Gun

Caitlyn looked at the girls surrounding Nate with disgust. Could they be any more obvious? They all looked the same – tight, short skirts and low-cut shirts. And they all flirted and touched his arm. And somehow it seemed to work. He would smile and flirt back.

She looked back down at her computer. Guys never noticed girls like her – serious girls who cared more about substance than flash. Somehow she had never managed to pick up a guy with a great mix. As she went back to work on her latest project, she was surprised by a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to find Nate standing next to her.

She looked at him in confusion."Where are your groupies?"

Nate smiled at her bluntness. "I finally got rid of them."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked that type of girl."

Nate shook his head. "I have to put up with them for the job. I prefer something a little more real," he said, smiling at Caitlyn.


End file.
